This invention is at least in part directed to an improvement in brazeless heat exchangers of the kind shown in Pfouts et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,029,145, dated June 14, 1977, the disclosure of which patent constitutes the most pertinent prior art known to applicants, and to others substantively involved in the preparation of this application, at the time of filing. Reference may also be made, however, in connection with certain disclosed tube configurations, to U.S. Pat. No. 2,864,588, issued Dec. 16, 1958.
The device of the prior patent is a brazeless heat exchanger of the tube and shell type offering distinct advantages in the field of compact, high performance heat exchangers. Disadvantages, insofar as they may be said to be present, relate to costs of production. Inasmuch as the brazeless concept is designed to replace a brazed heat exchanger, in which all parts are united in a single bonding step, the number of required parts, the number and complexity of assembly steps, and like cost factors, assume a high level of importance.
The present invention effects improvement over prior brazeless heat exchangers in all named cost factors and in general provides a compact, high performance brazeless heat exchanger of simple construction which is easily installed in fluid flowing systems and has good reliability in use.